


when the lights go out (will you take me with you?)

by rebelkbex (reyanehokkain)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety Attacks, I may be projecting onto him a bit, M/M, Post-Canon, Social Anxiety, but akechi has some hella anixety, this is basically an everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyanehokkain/pseuds/rebelkbex
Summary: Akechi survived everything, but not without some scars as proof.





	when the lights go out (will you take me with you?)

**Author's Note:**

> This happened, because I figured that if Akechi does live (and falls in sweet, sweet love with Akira), he's going to have issues like whoa. And well, I may have projected onto our poor pancake boy here. So his anxiety and reaction to it is a lot like mine, where if in public when it hits, I just sort of flee for an exit and then stand there until my brain has decided to calm its shit. I know that not everyone deals with anxiety like this, I'm just saying that I do, and so that is what I have _tried_ to depict here.
> 
> Also, I would imagine that they are both adults in this like, 22 or so.
> 
> And this was written at like, 3 in the morning, so no editing has been done and I'm too tired to tell if I change tenses at any point. So if I do, please let me know and I'll go back and fix it.

The train was no less than an unavoidable nightmare to Akechi these days, seeing as it was still the fastest way from his apartment to his therapist’s office. But it was always too full, too loaded with people that had no respect for personal space. On a lucky day, he could find a seat and breathe a little easier through the trip.

But today is not a lucky day.

On the way to, he’d been pushed as hard as one can be up against the poles by the door. The only thing that had stopped him from completely melting down from all the unwanted contact is his headphones and the ability to bury his face into the hoodie he wore under his leather jacket, taking in deep breaths of his boyfriend’s familiar scent. The trip back is less crowded, much to his relief, but there is still a lack of open seats for him to dive into, forcing him to white-knuckle one of the poles the whole way back.

The Yongen-Jaya station is announced and the moment the doors are open, Akechi books it. He barrels up the stairs, ducking and dipping around people like his life depends on it. Once outside of the station, he’s finds himself up against one of the many stone pillars that line the path to the door, trying to steady his breath and stop the racing of his heart. His eyes are closed and his head is tilted backwards, with his face towards the sky, and with his earbuds still in, he’s completely unaware that anyone is near him until he feels the soft touch of fingers on his cheek.

And there is only one person in the world that would feel comfortable enough to do that to him.

Akechi’s eyes fly open as his head drops back down, his vision filling with Akira Kurusu, who’s face of concern is one that Akechi has seen too many times over the past several years.

“Bad train ride?” Akechi nods and that’s all it takes for Akira to pull him into his arms, which is one of the last few safe places that the former detective really has. He burrows his face into Akira’s shoulder, taking in deep, calming breaths; letting Akira’s familiar scene of coffee and curry wash over him and remind him that he’s safe. Akira wraps one arm around Akechi’s waist, to keep him anchored, while the other finds its way up towards his neck, rubbing at the knot of tension that has formed. It’s something that Akira has done a million times, all in the name of calming his incredibly stressed and anxious boyfriend, and while Akechi doesn’t moan at the impromptu massage like some would, he does squirm a little closer to his boyfriend and that’s all Akira needs to know that it’s working.

“Akira?” Akechi asks, getting a soft “hmm” in return to let him know that Akira is listening to him despite the massage not ending. “I love you.”

The arm around Akechi’s waist squeezes him slightly and he feels Akira’s head turn to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

“I love you too, Goro.”

And that right there is all Akechi needs to hear to know that he’s going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me @ bisexualvidals on tumblr, crying about all sorts of nonsense.


End file.
